1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for attaching fitments to cartons. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and method for ultrasonically welding a plastic fitment (comprising a pouring spout, flange at one end thereof and closure at the opposite end thereof) to a paperboard carton of the type used to package milk and other products. In accordance with the invention, the fitment is inserted into an open end of the carton into alignment with a hole formed in a wall of the carton, moved laterally until the closure end of the spout extends through the hole in the carton wall and the flange abuts the inside of the carton wall and then welded to the interior of the carton wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitments of the general types used with the present invention are known in the art. Examples of improved fitments of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,465 and 5,249,695, owned by the assignee of this application, among others.
Paperboard cartons of the general type used in conjunction with the present invention are commonly used for packaging milk, juice, and other products. Heretofore flanges of fitments used with such cartons have been welded either to the inside or the outside of the walls of such cartons by ultrasonic welding.
An important advantage in using fitments on such cartons is that they facilitate dispensing the carton contents. Cartons which do not use such fitments require opening the upper end of the tent-type closure, which is a task of some difficulty.